A Iniciação do Quíron
by DanizGemini
Summary: Crescer é complexo, doloroso, mas também fascinante. Após seu aniversário de 16 anos, Aioros entende melhor seu destino como Guerreiro e seus sentimentos como Homem. Yaoi. Saga x Aiolos Conteúdo Adulto (Sexo)


**Observações da Autora:** Esta fanfic foi escrita para um concurso cujo tema foi: Conto Erótico/Fantasia Sexual. Foi a primeira fic em que eu descrevi (ou tentei ao menos), uma relação sexual. E é uma relação sexual homoafetiva, então assim, quem não gosta, provavelmente não irá gostar.

No fandon de animes a gente costuma chamar de Yaoi e o ranking de idade é NC 17. Segundo a classificação daqui a fic é MA (acima de 18 anos - descrição de sexo)

* **Concurso NFF Set./2017: Conto erótico/fantasia sexual** ,

 **Localização Temporal** : Pré Doze Casas.

 **Personagens:** SagaxAiolos

 **Advertências:** Yaoi/]Lemon. **Classificação:** NC-17/MA

 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

 **Idades:** Nesta época, Aiolos de Sagitário e Saga de Gêmeos são jovens de aproximadamente 16 anos, os únicos que já se consagraram Guerreiros. Shura de Capricórnio tem aproximadamente 10/11 anos e os demais são crianças.

Personagens:

 **Grande Mestre Shion** : Mestre do Santuário e Lemuriano, Shion possuí mais de 200 anos de idade, embora conserve seu vigor físico e mental. A longevidade é característica dos Lemurianos, humanos provenientes do lendário continente de Lemúria, clã que Shion pertence. Num futuro próximo Shion irá escolher seu sucessor: Saga ou Aiolos.

 **Saga de Gêmeos** : Geminiano mais velho, é o Guerreiro mais experiente desta geração de Santos. Nascido e criado no Santuário, descendente de uma linhagem de Servidores do Templo de Athena, Saga esconde um segredo e um estigma. Há uma Lenda que diz que quando nascem Gêmeos, o mais velho é portador da Luz, enquanto o mais novo é o portador das Sombras. Antigamente este bebê poderia até ser sacrificado. Sendo assim, essa criança mantêm-se oculta para sua própria segurança. Mestre Shion é profundo conhecedor dos costumes e embora tenha sua opinião sobre eles não se julga no direito de mudar a Tradição. Assim, desde o nascimento, Kanon, o irmão mais novo tem sua existência não revelada e o Mestre garante que não falte nada material ao mais novo.  
Conforme o tempo passa e Saga torna-se portador da Armadura de Gêmeos, Kanon incentiva o irmão a possuir o cargo de Mestre. Eles acreditam que, quando Saga for Mestre, ele poderá revogar a antiga tradição e os irmãos finalmente poderão viver ém a raiva e a revolta por sua condição crescem cada vez mais no coração do irmão mais jovem.

 **Aiolos de Sagitário** : Filho de Pescadores, foi resgatado após uma tempestade por Shion e passou a viver no Santuário desde os dez anos de idade junto com o irmão caçula Aiolia.

 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **Itens:** (pelo menos dois) ***Exigência do Concurso***

\- Quote: Um homem só encontrou a mulher ideal quando olhar no seu rosto e ver um anjo, e tendo-a nos braços ter as tentações que só os demônios provocam." (Pablo Picasso)

\- Perdendo a virgindade. 

**A Iniciação do Quíron**

Na sala suntuosa, reinava uma agradável penumbra, pois a escuridão do início da noite era quebrada pela Luz que incidia entre as cortinas de veludo vermelho. Os raios pareciam iluminar especialmente o canto esquerdo, onde Mestre e discípulo realizavam um ritual.

O rapaz olhava fixamente para uma bacia dourada, colocada sobre uma pequena mesa. Estava sentado numa poltrona simples, mas confortável, acolchoada, com detalhes em branco e dourado. A mão direita agarrada ao braço da cadeira, como que para prendê-lo à realidade. Mas o braço esquerdo pendia relaxado junto ao corpo.

O velho Mestre entoava um mantra baixinho. Sabia de tudo que o jovem via no Oráculo, pois o mesmo também estava em sua mente. Ele respirou fundo e sentiu aquela dor no peito que jamais iria esmorecer. Fazia anos que não visitava aquelas lembranças, mas ela continuava viva, assim como o amor por seus irmãos de armas.

Respirando fundo, Shion novamente restabeleceu o ritmo tranquilo das suas batidas cardíacas o observou mais detalhadamente o jovem à sua frente, aproximando-se e acariciando seus cabelos curtos e dourados. Percebeu que a faixa que o menino costumava usar nos cabelos havia caído. Recolheu do chão, segurando-a com carinho.

Chamou o discípulo baixinho, deixando-o sair aos poucos daquele transe induzido.

Quando Aiolos novamente se viu na Sala do Grande Mestre, percebeu que seus de seus olhos jorravam lágrimas de forma descontrolada, embora seu corpo permanecesse relaxado. Sentiu vergonha por chorar diante do Grande Mestre e enrubesceu, tentando enxugar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

\- Não se envergonhe de seu choro, Sagitário.

A voz macia de Shion o embalou, assim como o abraço carinhoso do mestre. Aiolos então relaxou e seu pranto molhou o manto sagrado que Shion vestia. Após sentir que o rapaz estava restabelecido, levantou-se, indo até uma mesa. Pegou então um xale branco, envolvendo-o. Prendeu-lhe os cabelos com a fita vermelho escuro e lhe ofereceu água fresca em uma taça dourada. Enquanto Aiolos bebia, Shion sentou-se numa poltrona na sua frente.

\- Como se sente?

\- Eu... – Aiolos tentava encontrar em sua mente o que dizer, mas era difícil achar palavras. Percebeu que estava com frio e aconchegou- se no xale. Bebeu um gole generoso da água e tomou fôlego para iniciar: - Mestre Shion, sempre apreciei muito as lendas, do nosso povo, o estudo da Astrologia e tudo mais que o Senhor generosamente me ensinou. Quando estudei o Mito de Quíron, o Curandeiro Ferido, não pude compreender como aquela história se relacionava a mim e minha Constelação. Afinal, apesar dos esforços e privações que às vezes temos como Cavaleiros, sinto-me genuinamente feliz aqui. Assim, não poderia entender a História do homem com uma dor profunda, que curava a dor dos outros, sem conseguir curar totalmente a própria.

Mas hoje, vendo e vivenciando a história de Sísifo, compreendo o sacrifício do meu antepassado e dos seus irmãos de armas. Eu sinto muito, Mestre Shion.

Shion sorriu comovido com as palavras do discípulo. Sabia que as palavras eram sinceras vindo diretamente do coração e assim sentiu o próprio coração aquecer, tendo a certeza que aquele garoto se tornaria um bom homem e um excelente cavaleiro, pois carregava com ele a nobreza do Arqueiro Alado.

Aiolos evitava olhar diretamente para Shion pois sentia as lágrimas novamente lutando para brotar. Mas o Mestre tocou em seu queixo, o fazendo olhar para ele e Aiolos pôde perceber que o Mestre também estava emocionado.

\- Tenho certeza que compreendeu o Sacrifício de Sísifo e de Todos os Seus irmãos. Lembre-se que você está em Sísifo e ele está em ti, pois você faz parte do Cosmo assim como o Ele está em você. Jamais se esqueça que é um Guerreiro de Athena, defensor da Paz, do Amor e da Justiça e que ela te ampara, mesmo quando pareceres abandonado.

\- Não me esquecerei.

\- Você agora conhece e resgatou a sua Ancestralidade. Saúdo sua força, Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Aiolos abaixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito, sentindo a armadura o envolver. Fechou os olhos e em alguns instantes a armadura repousava de novo em sua caixa. Shion acendeu as luzes do templo, enquanto os olhos de Aiolos ardiam por causa da luz e do pranto.

\- Está dispensado Aiolos. Aproveite a noite e lembre que um Cavaleiro de Athena é também um homem,um ser humano.

O Sagitariano não entendeu muito bem aquela última frase, mas estava emocionalmente cansado demais para buscar algum significado. Desceu as escadas carregando sua armadura até a 9ª. Casa, a qual ocupava.

Entrando nos aposentos, encontrou o caçula dormindo no sofá, ao lado do abajur acesso. Sorriu ao ver o irmão. Beijou-o na testa e o carregou com carinho até seu quarto, onde o cobriu. O menininho sorriu em seu sono, sem mostrar sinais de que iria despertar.

Tomou um banho rápido e ao contrário do que imaginava, não estava com sono. Sua cabeça parecia estar um pouco pesada e sentia uma leve dor nos ombros. Era como se um peso tivesse de algum modo sido colocado aí. Mas seu coração, como sempre permanecia leve.  
Vestiu roupas leves, apenas uma toga, sandálias, amarrou os cabelos e colocou novamente o xale branco em volta do pescoço.

Saiu do templo, apreciando as estrelas e a brisa mais fria da madrugada. Pegou um atalho e logo estava em um penhasco onde era possível ouvir o barulho do mar. Observou as ondas na praia, iluminadas pela lua cheia.

\- Sente-se bem, Aiolos?

Foi despertado de sua contemplação pela voz grossa. Não precisou virar para ver quem era e sentiu o coração acelerar levemente, como havia acontecendo naqueles últimos tempos.

\- Saga! Fico feliz por vê-lo! Como foi a missão? Acabou de chegar?

O geminiano vestia uma calça social negra e uma camisa social branca de manga longa. O olhar penetrante que fitava o mais novo, não revelava o cansaço devido a missão, mas sim uma preocupação sincera.

\- Estou bem, obrigado por perguntar. Foi hoje, não foi? O dia em que Shion nos faz consultar o Oráculo. É sempre um dia após o aniversário de 16 anos...

\- Sim... Bem, você já passou por isso, sabe que é uma experiência intensa... Mas, estou bem, estou apenas absorvendo as informações. A história dos nossos antecessores é triste mas me fazem compreender melhor nosso papel aqui...

Uma sombra de tristeza profunda apossou-se do rosto de Saga... Ele quis, mas não conseguiu disfarçar. Aiolos soube imediatamente que algo muito profundo doía em Saga. Na realidade, ele já percebera isso há tempos. Mas, embora convivessem por muito tempo, sentia que Saga possuía uma profundidade impenetrável.

Instintivamente Aiolos tocou o rosto de Saga, que estremeceu.

\- Por favor, me perdoe. Não deveria ter tocado neste assunto.

Saga pegou a mão do mais novo a segurando com firmeza, apreciando o contato daquela pele quente com a sua pele.

\- Estou bem – Respondeu e sua voz grossa agora era só um sussurro Aproveitou-se da proximidade de Aiolos e o envolveu, abraçando-o.

Pensou na frase de Picasso que dizia que : "Um homem só encontrou alguém ideal quando, ao olhar no seu rosto e ver um anjo, e tendo-o nos braços ter as tentações que só os demônios provocam."

\- Sinto muito por não estar presente em seu aniversário. Desejo tudo de melhor para você, Aiolos.

Ao pronunciar seu nome, Saga o olhou de modo tão intenso que fez Aiolos corar. Entretanto ele sustentou o olhar azul de Saga, tentando desvendar aqueles olhos encantadores.

\- Foi um privilégio crescer ao seu lado. Sabe como eu o admiro, como amigo, meu irmão de armas...

\- Sabe que tudo é recíproco, Saga...

\- Aiolos. Você sempre terá em mim alguém que pode contar, você sabe disso, já lutamos lado a lado, não sabe?

\- Claro que sei... – Aiolos sentia cada vez mais o coração disparar. Sentia que algo estava prestes a mudar, mas não sabia o quê.

\- O final do ano se aproxima e em breve Shion escolherá um sucessor. Não gostaria que nada mudasse entre nós, mas...

\- Mas o que Saga? Por que está tão misterioso hoje? Ou melhor dizendo, ainda mais misterioso?

\- Não sei se ainda teremos muito tempo, tempo para estarmos juntos...

\- O que está dizendo? Sabemos que logo a Deusa reencarnará. Ela nos ajudará a manter a paz. Ainda não é tempo de nenhuma Guerra Santa.

\- Sim, mas... Ah Aiolos, não quero falar de guerra essa noite. Vim ver você pois senti a angústia em seu coração.

\- O peso do passado nem sempre é leve, mas sei que algo profundo o angustia. Por que você não partilha isso comigo, Saga? Deixa eu te ajudar!

Saga sorriu afrouxando o abraço. Fitou novamente Aiolos com intensidade e agora ele quem acariciava o rosto do mais jovem. Percebeu que ele fechou os olhos para aproveitar a carícia.

\- Essa é uma das coisas que me faz admirar tanto você, está sempre disposto a ajudar. Você é fascinante Aiolos. Preciso que saiba que te admiro como homem, o homem que você se tornou. Por favor, olhe para mim.

Aiolos obedeceu e se perdeu no oceano que era os olhos de Saga, apenas sentiu o coração batendo descompassado e o corpo todo esquentar quando Saga tocou seus lábios com os dele.

Foi uma carícia suave, que permitiu ao Sagitariano abrir a boca as poucos e sentir sua língua enroscar-se na de Saga. Era a primeira vez que beijava alguém, mas seu corpo parecia agir de forma instintiva, copiando os movimentos do mais velho. Quando enfim se separaram em busca de ar, Aiolos externou ofegante o que seu coração lhe dizia há tempos:

\- Te amo ,Saga.

Saga sorriu, beijando as mãos de Aiolos. Lutou contra as lágrimas quando disse:

\- Também te amo de todo meu coração, você pode sentir minha verdade. Prometo fazer de tudo para honrar a nobreza do seu sentimento.

Comovido e estimulado por aquelas palavras desta vez Aiolos que tomou a iniciativa do beijo. Era como algo adormecido nele que despertava. Quando percebeu estavam deitados na relva, Aiolos com a parte de cima da toga despida e Saga sem a camisa.

Tomado pelo desejo, Aiolos explorou o peito másculo de Saga, lambendo os mamilos e sentindo-se extremamente excitado ao ouvir os gemidos do parceiro.

Sentia seu sexo roçando no tecido fino da toga, encontrando o tecido grosso da calça de Saga, Percebia que o companheiro também estava excitado e isso o estimulava. Iniciou um gesto para se livrar da roupa, mas teve o braço segurado levemente por Saga.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Nunca estive tão certo de algo.

\- Então tenha apenas um pouco de calma, quero que seja muito especial,

Saga então retirou a roupa de Aiolos e a própria calça, ficando nu, enquanto fitava o corpo definido de Aiolas, seu rosto avermelhado, a respiração ofegante, os olhos verdes intensos, anuviados pelo prazer e desejo.

\- Você é lindo. É perfeito.

Saga então abocanhou o sexo de Aiolos, dedicando-se aquilo com maestria, sendo ora mais delicado, ora mais rápido, até sentir o gosto do prazer de Aiolos em sua boca.

\- Saga eu... eu quero... quero que seja bom para você também.

Saga sorriu a ouvir a voz rouca e entrecortada do outro.

\- Está sendo muito bom, só quero que você relaxe, relaxe e siga seus instintos, meu amor...

Saga beijou novamente Aiolos e logo ambos ardiam de desejo, enroscados. Saga então deslizou as mãos até a abertura de Aiolos, penetrando-o devagar.

Aiolos nem teve tempo de estranhar o contato tão íntimo, pois ao mesmo tempo que o penetrava com o dedo de uma mão, Saga o masturbava, o beijava, era como se o geminiano assumisse múltiplas funções unicamente para lhe dar prazer.

Quando sentiu que Aiolos estava preparado Saga deitou-o no chão com o ventre para cima, ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e beijou seus lábios, dessa vez de forma delicada e devagar.

\- Por favor Aiolos, não se esqueça que eu te amo.

\- Te amo Saga, sou seu. Seu...

Saga então o beijou e à medida que aumentava a intensidade do beijo, penetrava Aiolos, sentindo a resistência da sua virgindade.

Aiolos sentiu as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, mas sabia que era muito mais pela intensidade do momento do que pela dor, que apesar de grande não era insuportável para um guerreiro. Ele simplesmente não se importava com a dor, Sentiria dez vezes mais dor se fosse preciso para dar prazer a Saga. Estava totalmente entregue aquele amor e só pensava em dar prazer ao companheiro.

Ao pouco a dor cedeu e as estocadas foram se tornando profundas. Aiolos fechou os olhos, deixando-se guiar, gozando após ser estimulado algumas vezes em seu ponto mais sensível.

Ao ouvir Aiolos chamá-lo em seu êxtase, Saga aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, gozando um tempo depois.

Ficaram por um tempo daquela maneira, verdadeiramente unidos. Somente se separaram quando as respirações começaram a se normalizar.  
Aiolos inverteu as posições. Se aconchegou no peito de Saga que acariciava seus cabelos e fitava as estrelas.

\- Quero que saiba que não importa o destino que estas estrelas nos guardam. Podemos morrer em batalha amanhã. Mas esta noite fez tudo valer a pena.

\- Jamais vou esquecer, Saga.

Vencidos pelo cansaço eles dormiram ali, banhados pelo luar, recebendo a benção do mar e das estrelas.


End file.
